


Once Again

by Glasuhr



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Older!Ib, Older!Mary, Together Forever ending, this sort of fits with the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasuhr/pseuds/Glasuhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ib is a fan of the local art museum. Her sister Mary is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

"Ib."

"Ib!"

Ib glanced back, but didn't stop walking. 

"Do we have to see every new exhibit that comes into town?" 

"Yes." Technically, there wasn't a 'we'. Ib always went. Mary always followed. 

"I don't get it. You never seem happy when we come here. Why don't we go have a picnic? That's a lot more fun!" 

Ib bought a ticket. An Irritating Mary equalled a Paying for Her Own Ticket Mary.

"So, who is it today?" Mary groaned with one last look outside. 

"Guertena." Ib started upstairs. Mary stood picture-still, blood forming on the palm of her clenched hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of fits with the prompt? Considering it's for a horror game and all...
> 
> I think Ib probably never quite remembers while Mary most certainly would...and would feel paranoid about ever leaving Ib alone in a museum.


End file.
